Timber
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Malekith confronts Solstice, the human girl responsible for accidentally stealing the Aether and absorbing it into her existence, and he's not at all pleased. MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


Your scream echoed through the area, catching the ears of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that searched for you. They might not be able to pinpoint where exactly you were from your scream, but that's where their quantum field generator detector thingamabobs that we all know they have come into play. When they get close enough, the device will register you nearby and will lead them right to you. "This is it, isn't it?" You ask yourself. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" The strange man kneeled down one knee, resting his right arm on said knee and taking his other arm, stroked your face. You flinch a little as he does this but mutter not a sound. "Now be good Mortal and let me have what is mine." He says as he places his hand on your shoulder. Suddenly, what happened between you and Agent Ward happens again. The red shockwave sends the both of you back. You slide a few feet back in the snow as he is sent flying into a tree trunk several feet away. Your eyes widen as you realize what just happened. This was bigger than the last time. The last time it only pushed Ward to his ass and didn't affect you at all. This time the both of you went flying, him more than you. Not wanting him to think you attacked, you quickly begin to apologize. "I'm so sorry!" You say as you shift to your knees. "I didn't do it, really! It just happens and I can't control it. I'm so sorry." He stood up, seemingly unharmed by what just happened and stood there staring at you. It seemed as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Why's he just standing there?" You ask yourself. "Did he not expect what happened?" You slowly stand up, making sure not to make any sudden moves. "I didn't do it." You say. He snaps back to reality and stares at you intently. "Who are you Mortal?" He asks, his voice unwavered by what happened. "_-_. Codename: _." You stutter, not quite sure what angle he was taking by this. "Do you know what rests inside you, Codename: _?" He asks again. Your eyes widen from his question. "You mean you know what's happening to me?" You ask. "You'd better start talking!" His eyes narrowed slightly at your demand. "Uh oh. . ." You think. He walks towards you, slightly faster than before. You move back only one step as he reaches within arm's reach. "You should mind your tongue, _." He says with a hint of intimidation. "Who are you?" You ask him as his eyes stare deeply into yours. It might have been an attempt to intimidate you but you were already intimidated. "I am Malekith." He replies. "The last of the Dark Elves." Your eyes widen with shock when his name leaves his lips. Malekith. THE Malekith. Bringer of darkness from the file you read in Coulson's office. Supposedly, the god of thunder took care of him. Guess he didn't do such a good job. You take a good look at his pale white skin. Flawless and beautiful. Not like what you saw from the quickly collected footage. How did you not recognize him sooner? Granted, there was VERY little footage and it was of very poor cell phone quality, so you can't quite blame yourself. He continues to stare at you, knowing full well he can't even lay a hostile finger in you. Suddenly, several footsteps could be heard, tromping through the landscape. The two of you look over to see five S.H.I.E.L.D. agents run into the situation. "Codename: _!" One of them shouts. Malekith positions himself between you and the agents and stands firm, arms crossed and not about to move anytime soon. "What are you doing?!" You shout at Malekith. "You cannot go with them." He replies. "I will not allow it. I cannot risk them finding a way to extract the Aether from you before I do." "Step away from the woman!" Shouts the same Agent. The agents began to point their weapons at Malekith, knowing full well the situation was bad. "The Aether? What the hell is that? Is that what's causing the crazy anti-touching?" You ask. "This child is mine and you will not take her with you." He said to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, completely ignoring your questions. "You could not even begin to comprehend the power that flows within her veins." "Step away from the woman or we will open fire." Another agent said as he motioned for the others to circle the two of you. Your head begins to track the several agents that surround you. "_." Malekith says as he looks back at you out of the corner of his left eye. "You have something I want. I have something you want. Come with me and I will tell you everything you wish to know." "And if I don't?" You ask. "Then I have no choice but to let them take you. I cannot take you by force. The Aether forbids it." He looks at you with a very different look in his eye. You can almost see all the angst in the world within the one eye he looks at you with. "What will you choose?" You swear you've seen that look before somewhere. Not from him, but from someone else. But who? And why did you think of it now? But now was not the time to think of such things. You look at the agents and then back at Malekith. "How fast can you run?" You ask as you lift your right hand slightly. "Much faster than you can Mortal." He replies as he, too, looks at the agents. You think for only a moment and then disengage the WRS strap on your holster. You pull your M&P 40 Pro out as fast as you can and then, without the use of ironsights, blindly shoot at one of the agents, wounding him in the right shoulder. Quickly, you turn tail and run in the opposite direction. "We'll see about that!" You shout as you book it through the trees. Malekith turns and runs in the same direction just as the agents open fire.


End file.
